Distant Lover
by Vera Roberts
Summary: OneShot BatistaOC. A longdistance couple weather the storm on a cold Christmas night.


_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has left messages on the myspace page. In case you haven't heard, I was involved in a car accident and got injured. I'm doing much better and will be writing now!_

_Originally this story was already posted as a Trish/Jericho story. After much debating, I pulled it down (it was a story I wasn't particularly fond of to begin with). But it's not completely gone. It'll be posted on the myspace page. _

_Here is what you might call the new and improved version starring Batista and an OC character. This story is also a dry-run for me getting back into writing love scenes, since I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of those with Everyone Has a Price, lol. _

_This story is dedicated to Michelle05, whom I gave permission to do a prequel to this story. _

_This story contains strong sexual content. _

-------------------------------------------------------

She was anxiously awaiting his arrival. The champagne was chilled. The dinner was cooked to perfection. The fire was blazing and one could hear the crackling of the wood. The Christmas tree was decorated with reckless abandon, with a wide variety of colorful ornaments. The presents under the tree were carefully wrapped with precise thought, despite the wrapping was going to be torn to hell the next morning.

And she was alone.

As Nina Alexander waited for Dave to arrive, she couldn't believe that they were finally going to spend their first Christmas together. While they have been dating for close to a year, they never really had that much time to spend with each other due to their busy schedules. She was a real estate agent based in California. He was a wrestler for the WWE.

Their relationship was the storybook ideal of many female wrestling fans—meeting your crush and the feeling is reciprocated. Nina went to visit one of her friends in Detroit and accompany her to Dave's signing. When Nina finally did approach Dave for an autograph, she swore he admired her a little more than the other women who asked. She wasn't wrong.

His eyes were fixated on her voluptuous body with knockout curves. She had shiny dark brown hair that complemented her deep eyes. Her velvety and smooth skin resembled coffee that had just right amount of creamer in it. Her smile was infectious, her voice was sweet, and yet she had an aura of mystery around her as if one never knew exactly what Nina was thinking.

Dave wasn't lacking in the looks department by no means. He wavered between having a distinguished soul patch under his bottom lip to having a rough-edged five o'clock shadow. He kept his hair cut close to his scalp, prompting both male and female admirers to rub his head. His style was out of GQ magazine and his body filled every delicious attire down to the last thread. He was dripping and walking hot sex. And he knew it.

However, Dave didn't care about how he looked at that particular signing. He was too busy and focused on signing autographs, he often didn't smile unless prompted. But seeing Nina made him weak in the knees. Asking his manager to get her number, Dave didn't hesitate to call Nina later that night.

When the first began dating, Nina knew exactly what she was getting herself into. She would be lying if she said she was a fan of Dave's schedule. Nevertheless, she never complained for Dave always brought her gifts upon returning. Their relationship was slow to start, at least in the beginning.

To everyone's surprise, they didn't start dating immediately but took the friendship path. During the first several months of their relationship, Dave was legally separated from his second wife, though he wasn't officially divorced. In Nina's eyes, as long as he was still married, she and Dave were just close friends.

Close friends who often made out.

Dave would often phone Nina and they talked for hours. If he had a signing in a convenient state, he would pay for Nina to fly to him. Dave introduced Nina to his daughters as his "really good friend," though they knew better. When their father fell in love, he had an endless smile on his face. Not to mention, they approved of Nina and were assured that she wasn't after their father's wealth for she had her own.

When Dave regained the world title at Survivor Series, he and Nina celebrated with his family and friends at a local restaurant. After saying goodbyes and good nights, Dave and Nina had their own two-part celebration. One, for Dave winning the title after such a tumultuous year. Two, for finally being able to consummate their relationship because his divorce was official.

They say the first time isn't the greatest but Nina and Dave proved the experts wrong. It went from a tease here to a pinch there. Small kisses around the mouth as they explored each other's tongues. But soon, lust and passion gave in as clothes were hastily shed, condoms were ripped open, the most passionate sex was occurred.

Nina didn't realize how loving and dominating Dave could be as he threw her legs over his waist and moved inside her. Dave, in return, was surprised by Nina's giving nature as she made him beg and plead for more. She never screamed so hard in her life. He never had a woman turn him out. It was more than lust, it was more than desire. They both felt complete.

But that was when they both had time to spend with each other on a constant basis. Their conflicting schedules were trying at first. Nina was home when Dave wasn't and vice-versa, but everything soon worked out for the pairing. They made a vow to each other to not let more than three weeks past before they were able to see each other again. Nina often flew to whatever city Dave was in and accompanied him to signings.

And now it was Christmas. It was the time that you wrap someone in your arms and hold them tight. It was the time where all past sins were forgiven and the future was the main focus. People were a little nicer, children were excited about Santa Claus.

_And I'm alone, Nina thought._

She left several messages on his voicemail and Dave hasn't returned any of the calls. Concluding that he either forgot about their Christmas plans or he just didn't care, Nina blew out the candles and turned off the Christmas music. She started to wrap up the food and put it away but her tears wouldn't let her.

She finally decided that she was too upset and that she needed to go lie down and calm her emotions. However, her emotions turned into a crying storm as she burst into tears. _How could you do this to me, Dave? _

_-------------------------------_

Meanwhile, Dave was speeding down the highway to his home. His flight was delayed in New York due to the sudden snowstorm and the cell phone reception was awful. He wanted to use a pay phone to call and let Nina know about the delay, but the lines were horrendously long. So for hours on end, he just waited and waited and waited.

By the time the skies were cleared and he was able to board his flight, it was already nine o'clock at night and his dinner plans with Nina were at seven. But Dave had bought several gifts for Nina so he hoped the surprise will smooth out any feelings of anger.

Dave turned on his cell phone and he was surprised to see that there were five new voicemail messages. He dialed in to his mailbox and was heartbroken to see that all of them were from Nina, whose mood was progressively getting worse from message to message.

Dave noticed the time on the cell phone. It read one o' clock. _I'm in so much fucking trouble.._ Dave put his SUV in all-wheel drive as he raced to get to his girlfriend. He arrived home and took out Nina's gifts. As he made his way inside the sprawling home, he noticed the evening that was laid out. The lit candles, the champagne bottle that was pretty much emptied, and the dinner that was half-wrapped and set on the kitchen counter.

After Dave put the Christmas gifts underneath the tree, he walked to his bedroom. He opened the door to find Nina curled up in the fetal position, wearing a robe and with dried tears on her face. Her lips had a pouty look to them and her long, dark locks were brushed away from her face.

Dave climbed on the bed and he spooned Nina from behind. He rested his lips in the crook of her neck, the place that she loved it the most.

"Dave…" Nina said sleepily.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry about dinner. My flight was delayed and I wasn't able to call you. The cell phone reception was awful and the lines for the pay phones were ridiculous. But I didn't forget about you."

Nina turned over to face her boyfriend. "It seemed like it."

"I know it did, baby. But hey…" Dave looked at his watch. It was officially Christmas morning. "Let's go downstairs and open a gift."

"Dave, I'm so tired."

"Just one, baby. Please?" He playfully whined.

Nina hated when Dave whined. She knew that he would always use that tactic if he had no other way to convince her about his plans. "Oh, okay. Just one."

Dave led Nina downstairs and they both were deciding what gift to give each other to open. Nina decided on a medium-sized gift to give to Dave while he chose a large package for her. They gave each other their respective gifts and sat down in front of the fireplace.

Dave opened his gift as he removed the wrapping and threw it on the floor. He held up the sheer black chemise lingerie in front of his face. He made faces as he studied the lingerie as Nina laughed.

"This looks like this could be too small for me." Dave said.

"Well, it's a gift for you." Nina said.

"I don't see why, it's usually on the floor within a minute." Dave laughed.

"Oh, a minute? You're getting slower, my dear." Nina teased.

"We'll see how slow I can be tonight." Dave said suggestively. "Now hurry up and open your gift."

Nina put the big box in front of her and shredded open the wrapping. She opened the box and found nothing but packaging popcorn. As she dug inside the box, she couldn't find the gift anywhere. She finally became frustrated and emptied the box out. Not too much of a surprise, there was nothing. While she tolerated Dave's sense of humor, now was the wrong fucking time to be cute.

"Where's my gift? Where is it?" Nina said as she lifted the box in the air and searched the floor.

"It's in there, don't worry." Dave said as he smiled.

Nina threw the box away from her and searched through the packaging popcorn. Her Christmas gift was nowhere to be found. She was finally convinced that there wasn't a gift in the box to begin with.

"You know, Dave, that was really wrong. That was really wrong." Nina said in frustration.

"Are you frustrated?" Dave asked with a smile.

"What do you think?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Are we playing 20 questions here?"

"I'm probably the biggest asshole right now, huh?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you want an answer?"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Dave then got up and walked over to Nina. He held his hand out for her to grab.

Nina, exasperated that her emotions were being played with, slapped Dave's hand out of her face and stood up on her own. She was so angry with him for his joking demeanor when he already knew she was beyond pissed off.

"Fuck you. I hope you're happy for ruining my Christmas." Nina started to head back into the bedroom.

"I would be happier if you did one last thing for me, though." Dave yelled.

"Fuck you. I'm not doing anything else."

"Nina, just one last thing, I promise."

Nina stopped walking and headed towards Dave. Something told her that he was serious as his laughing demeanor changed. She stood across from him. "What is it?"

Dave removed a small blue box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "I would be happier if you became my wife." Dave then opened the small box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

Nina felt her breathing become shallow and tears were forming in her eyes. "You did all of that just to torture me, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did." Dave smiled. "But I can't imagine who else I would torture more other than you. Nina, will you marry me?"

Nina jumped up and down while she tried to wipe the tears off her face. "Third time's the charm?" She laughed.

"I hope so. I think you're a sure bet." He replied.

"Of course I will!" Nina smiled

Nina stopped jumping long enough so Dave could slip the three-carat princess-cut diamond on her finger. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. She glanced at her ring. She was going to become Mrs. David Bautista. _Mrs. David Bautista. That's perfect._

"You know what would make this night more perfect? Let me try on that lingerie number." Nina said.

Dave quickly grabbed the lingerie and gave it to Nina. "Here you go!" He smiled gleefully.

Nina went to the bedroom and quickly change and met Dave in the living room within a few minutes. "So what do you think?"

Dave's mouth dropped to the floor as the sheer black chemise perfectly hugged every curve of Nina's body. Her full breasts were barely holding the fabric together as her nipples poked through the material. He could see the outline of her waist and the tiny lingerie was barely covering her mound. And she topped off the look by wearing her signature "Come Fuck Me" pumps.

"That's um…um…yeah, come here." Dave quickly walked over to her.

Dave led Nina to his bedroom and he grabbed her waist. He breathed hard against her neck as a little of the lingerie was lifted up, revealing Nina's rear. He rubbed his hands over her rear, massaging it. "You know where we are?" He whispered.

"Um, your house?" She smiled.

"Look up." Dave motioned.

Nina looked up at the ceiling. The jokester in Dave strategically placed mistletoe all over the house. It was no surprise that he placed the mistletoe over his bed. "Where are you going to kiss me?" She asked.

"Everywhere." He replied as he ripped the chemise off Nina and picked her up. He then laid her down on the bed as he quickly took off his clothing.

Dave hovered over her and admired her beauty. She was so stunningly beautiful and he felt so proud to be with her. He softly kissed her lips and trailed his tongue to her neck. He tickled her nipples with his tongue, caressing and kissing them. Nina's body naturally responded as she softly moaned to his touch. His hands were skilled and gentle; his fingers skimming her body and reminding him where her hot spots were.

His fingers trailed past her navel ring and down to her core, where she was wet and inviting. He always loved how hot and wet she became. He moved his mouth down her body until he reached his prize. He gently parted her legs and began pleasing her.

Quick and methodical was the way he tasted her. He flicked his tongue at the right time and held back when he wanted to tease her. Dave loved to pleasure Nina and he often found it to be more arousing knowing he was getting her off.

Nina surprised Dave by stopping him and repositioning herself for a sixty-nine position. Just as Dave was explicit with his oral skills, Nina didn't fare so badly herself. He sucked him slow, using long strokes and licking the head. Besides pleasing Dave with her mouth and tongue, her hands were also at work, meeting her mouth stroke for stroke.

Nina didn't want to stop the mutual pleasure, but she needed a release. She climbed on top of Dave and straddled his waist. She licked alongside his earlobe and playfully tugging on it with her teeth. She moved her mouth along Dave's neck and sucked on it gently, making him emit moans of pleasure.

Nina then moved to Dave's other ear and repeat the same motions, knowing that she was giving him the wicked torture in payback for the teasing he gave her earlier. And Dave loved it. Nina was driving him perfectly insane and he had no problems being committed.

Nina then re-positioned herself and slid down on Dave's rock-hard shaft. She rocked back and forth with a gentle motion as she locked eyes with Dave. He was guiding her waist along as he watched her reaction. He loved seeing pleasure take over her body and how her eyes would close and her lips would purse together. It turned him on even more.

Nina began to ride Dave a little more as his hands moved from her waist to her breasts. He cupped them and sucked on them as Nina continued to ride him. He surprised Nina by switching positions so he was on top. Still inside her, Dave moved inside Nina as they both kissed each other with hot passion and intensity.

As Dave moved inside Nina, he noticed her breathing was becoming shallower and her moans quieted down. He knew she was about to climax and she wasn't about to wait for him to get off first. He moved faster inside her and within seconds, the pair shared a simultaneous orgasm.

Once they have come down from their respective highs, Dave looked down at Nina, who opened her eyes and was smiling at her fiancée.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Dave smiled.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Nina smiled back.


End file.
